


There's nothing left for us here

by Slant



Category: Homeworld
Genre: Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is, of course, a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's nothing left for us here

'There's nothing left for us here' I click off the communicator. It is, of course, a lie. This is _Kharak_ , bitter proving-ground of survival. So the atmosphere is on fire? Everyone, literally everyone on the planet had access to a SIL-4 rated storm shelter, capable of enduring a five-day 400 km/h grit-blasting and a pressure drop that would send you into O2 deprivation. _Of course_ they can be switched to air recirculation and sealed. If they can't any Kiith whose engineers can't jury-rig it in the hour it took the firestorm to get from the equator to the populated zones would have died out centuries ago. 

There is plenty for us here. Wealth, technology. The priceless Khar-Toba wreak site. Our Kiith. Loved ones. A delay while we try to recover them. A delay in which the attackers recognise that their rearguard didn't report back. Annihilation. Karen's voice echos through the fleet. There is work to do; weeping into my analysis console, I start to draw up plans for the Wake and yes, there will be one, not one for each Kiithid. I'm going to bludgeon inter-Kiith squabbling to death with the flaming wreckage of Kharak. 

I'm not going to be the only one that needs closure. 


End file.
